1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a bonding method and a bonded body.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an etching method using a mask mainly composed of resin is widely utilized as a method of forming a film having a predetermined pattern on a substrate (see JP-A-5-338184). Specifically, formation of the film having the predetermined pattern on the substrate is performed as follows.
I: a layer composed of a material for forming the film is formed on the substrate. II: a resist material is applied onto the layer. III: the resist material is exposed and developed to obtain a resist layer having an opening corresponding to an unnecessary portion of the layer. IV: the unnecessary portion of the layer exposed inside the opening is removed by the etching method using the resist layer as the mask. V: the resist layer (the mask) is removed.
Such a method of forming the film having the predetermined pattern is used in forming a bonding film having a predetermined pattern, wherein the bonding film is utilized when bonding two base members together.
However, since use of the above method requires a time and a labor hour for forming the resist layer, there are a problem in that it takes a long time or a high cost to form the film (the bonding film).